Devices and methods herein generally relate to machines such as printers and/or copier devices and, more particularly, to heater elements in the device.
In electrostatographic printing, commonly known as xerographic or printing or copying, an important process step is known as “fusing”. In the fusing step of the xerographic process, dry marking material, such as toner, that has been placed in imagewise fashion on an imaging substrate, such as a sheet of paper, is subjected to heat and/or pressure in order to melt, or otherwise fuse the toner permanently on the substrate. In this way, durable, non-smudging images are rendered on the substrate.
Currently fusers utilizing solid heaters measure temperature of the control elements using thermistors. These thermistors cost money, take up space, and only measure temperature accurately at a narrow range around the control space.